A is for Apple, O is for Outlaw!
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: As she Makes Gift Delivery to the School House for the New Teacher and New School year, a couple of Outlaws Mistake Kitty for The Teacher and Carry her off , with an Agenda of their own...with an unlikely witness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done !

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaws!

A/N, Thanks to My Dear friend Rhonda for another great idea and all your help.

also , This, I realized, is my 50th story. Wow! So a special thanks to all the faithful readers who have supported me!

It has been all of you that have kept me doing this. I appreciate you all very much. Love and Peace, D

PT.1

The rain was coming down harder than rocks and so fast the roads were flooding. The five riders were having difficulty keeping the horses on foot. They needed to make time and find cover.

Not only the weather presented a problem but they were being chased by the law. They were wanted in several states and territories for robberies and several involved shootings. Their leader was Luke Dandridge. Luke, a rather large built man, had dark hair, dark eyes, with a slight graying at the temples and a deep husky voice.

One of the men in his gang was his younger brother, Calvin. He was also a big man but not quite as big as Luke. The other two men were Luke's brother-in-laws, Tom and Dan Cole. And the fifth rider was Luke's wife, Sue Ellen Cole Dandridge.

As the rains became worse, Luke remembered an abandoned cabin from a previous time he'd been in the area and he led the group in that direction. He was in a hurry to get Sue Ellen out of the harsh weather.

Once inside the cabin, Calvin, Tom and Dan tied up the horses in a barn that was in somewhat fair condition and found a box with some wood for starting a fire to get warmed up.

Sue Ellen looked around. "Well, Luke, I guess we'll have to make do till the rain stops." She said, smiling at him.

"Sue Ellen, woman, you know I never wanted you along on this trip."

"Enough of that talk, Luke I told you I am tired of you going off and me never knowing when you're coming back. From now on, where you go, I go. No arguments!"

Shaking his head, staring at this petite woman with chestnut hair and chestnut eyes to match, he was wondering why this woman loved him so much. "Yes, Ma'am."

Over the next day or so the rain began to taper off but mud was everywhere. Luke and the men figured they were going to have to stay put for a while and since the cabin was out of the way, they'd be safe there for a while. It would also give Sue Ellen a chance to rest. He had taken notice to the fact she was looking a bit run down, tired and pale.

Later that night, Luke noticed Sue Ellen feeling extremely tired and weak. Her brother Tom had mentioned to Luke that he thought she was a bit fevered. Together, they made her up a bed and wrapped her up warm and tried feeding her some of the soup she had prepared for them. But she didn't care to eat. She just became worse. They now became worried.

Cornering Luke, Tom and Dan asked, "Luke? What are we gonna do? She's getting worse and we can't go to town for a doctor. Our faces are all over posters."

"We can take care of her. We just have to break the fever." Luke answered.

Tom burst out in anger. "I done told ya, Luke, this was no place for a woman. Not the place for my sister."

Luke responded in his own anger, throwing a punch, connecting with his jaw. "Don't you think I know that? Sue Ellen Insisted on being here. And don't you forget who makes the rules in this group. It's not you!" He glared at them as he turned and walked away.

Sue Ellen's fever worsened. It became harder for her to breath. As they all slept, Luke lie quietly beside her, watching her, when something told him to look to her. She opened her eyes slightly, smiled tenderly and mouthed the words, "I love you, Luke." And closed her eyes for the last time.

Saying nothing, he pulled her close and rocked her with tears trickling down his cheek.

As the sun came up, Luke gave the news to Calvin, Tom and Dan and together they buried Sue Ellen.

Luke sat quietly, looking puzzled. Calvin approached him gently. "Luke? I know this is difficult but…"

Waving his hand, "Cal, you know I was never an educated man. Right?"

"Well, yeah, Luke. Neither of us were."

"Well, I need a teacher."

"A teacher?" Cal repeated.

"Yeah. A teacher, to teach me to read and write."

Smiling at Luke. "Where you going with this, Luke?"

"We buried Sue Ellen, but she needs some right words and I should be the one to give them to her. But I need to learn me how. So I need to get me learned by a teacher."

"And just where do you plan on gittin' you a teacher?"

"HUMMMMMMM. Well, we're close to Dodge City. They got to have a teacher in that there town."

"Yeah and they got a Marshal too." Cal snorted.

"Well then, stupid, don't get caught!" Luke snapped. "Just bring me back the teacher. Look, Cal, take one of the boys and ride into Dodge in the morning and bring me back a teacher."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaw

PT.2

Early morning, Doc was making his way along the boardwalk towards the Long Branch for his usual morning coffee with Kitty. He began to push through the batwing doors when he saw Festus and Burke piling boxes onto a buckboard. Surprised, he called out. "Hey! What in thunder are the two of you doing this early in the morning?"

"Well, Doc." Burke began. "This is the order Miss Kitty was waiting for to go to the school house."

"For Kitty?" Doc repeated. "For the school house?"

"That's what I said, Doc. It's new books for the kids, readers and arithmetic books."

Doc smiled, shaking his head as he pushed through the saloon doors.

"Morning, Doc." Sam said. "Coffee's hot."

"Thanks, Sam. Kitty down yet?"

"I'm right here, Curly." Kitty called down, walking across the landing.

"Morning, Young Lady."

Smiling at him. "Good morning to you too. What has you up and about so early?"

"Oh, I have some rounds to make."

"is that all?" She smirked at him.

"I'd ask you what you've been up to but I already know."

Now raising a brow. "Is that a fact?"

'Yes, they came in to the freight office and Festus and Burke are loading them up as we speak."

As she sat at the table pouring coffee. Ut oh, so I guess the gossip vine filled you in huh?"

"Yeah, somewhat. Kitty, you like people to think you're hard as nails but you truly are a big softy, with a heart of gold."

"Oh, Curly, they're just books." Waving her hand at him, 'Besides, they haven't had any to work with since… well since…"

Just then Festus and Burke burst in the saloon. "All loaded up, Miz Kitty."

"Well, thank you so much, Festus. I do appreciate it."

"I can take them to the school house, if'n ya like."

"Well, Festus, that'd be real nice and I'll be there directly. The new school teacher is coming today and I wanted to be there to meet her. So I'll just finish my coffee and follow you. Thanks."

"Aww, shucks, Miz Kitty."

"Sam." She winked, giving him the hint to give Festus a drink. "Doc, I don't suppose you'd like to join me in meeting the new school teacher? I hear she is quite young and pretty." Again smirking at him.

"Ah, Kitty, you think I..."

Breaking into laughter. "All you men are alike, every time a new lady comes into town you can't wait to check her out. I think it's what keeps you men feeling young." Swatting him on the arm.

Shaking his head. "No. I just keep waiting for you to except my proposal instead of holding out for that big lug of a Marshal."

"Aw, Curly, I love you." Leaning in, she kissed his cheek. "I guess I should head down to the school house." As she headed for the door, she looked back at him. "Last Chance."

"Oh, go on. Get out of here." He said waving his hand. All you could hear was her laughter.

Kitty headed down the boardwalk, saying good morning to Mister Jonas and several others as she passed. As she neared the school house, off in the distance, Calvin and Tom sat on horseback watching, seeing lots of the children running around. Many of them rushing up to Kitty. "Morning, Miss Russell!"

"Morning, Kids. Are you excited to start the new school year? There's a big surprise for you all today inside."

Several of them, especially the Ronniger children, hugged her. After Festus was finished taking the books inside, Kitty smiled at him. "Thanks again, Festus."

"Ah, shucks, Miz Kitty. It's no problem."

"Festus, tell Matt not to forget he's taking me to Delmonico's for lunch."

"Yes'um, I'll do that. " Then he rode off to return the buckboard. Slowly the kids all went inside.

Just as Kitty started for the stairs, Calvin and Tom quietly approached from behind. "Excuse me, Ma'am."

Turning slightly, "Hello. How can I help you?" She heard the click of a gun.

"You can quietly come with us. Don't make a sound or your DEAD!"

"WHAT? Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"Lady, just do what your told." Cal looked to Tom. "Did you get what we need?"

"Yeah. Got them before fuzzy took em inside."

Furrowing her brow, "What's going on here?"

Walking her to the side of the school house. "Just climb up here, Teach. You'll find out all you need to know soon enough."

"What did you call me?"

"Lady, anyone ever tell you about your mouth? You talk too much." Now pulling on the reins of her horse, leading her away.

Sitting alongside the back stairs of the school house, hung over, as usual, Louie Pheeters watched as the two men rode away, pulling Kitty away with them. He was confused, but sick and needing a drink, he couldn't think straight.

Matt crossed Front Street and stood peering atop the batwing doors, scanning the room but not seeing Kitty. He pushed through nodding at Sam. "Sam."

"Hello, Marshal. Beer?"

"Ah, no thanks, Sam. Kitty around?"

"Ah, no, Marshal. She hasn't come back yet."

"Come back yet?" Matt repeated.

"Oh yes, from the school house. Was she expecting you?"

"We were supposed to have lunch. Sam, why was Kitty at the school house?"

"Oh, Marshal, Miss Kitty bought all new readers and arithmetic books for the kids and they came in today."

Smiling, "Just in time for the start of school." Shaking his head, "Of course she did."

"She also wanted to be there to greet the new teacher, but I expected her back by now."

"Well, ok, Sam." Matt headed back to his office. It wasn't like Kitty to miss a lunch date. It puzzled him.

Matt sat in his office going over some paper work. Festus had picked up mail earlier.

"Matthew? Barney says these here posters come in lat after the regular mail." As he unrolled them, he slowly looked at them. "Matthew? You know them there yahhoo's."

Nodding, "This one I do. Luke Dandridge. But he hasn't been in Kansas for some time. This other one seems to be a younger brother. Never had the pleasure. Nor the Cole brother's. But according to these posters, they're wanted for robbery and for shooting two men. They were last seen in Kansas and had a woman with them."

Matt now looked up at the clock. "Well, Festus, I'm gonna go get me some supper. You keep an eye on things here."

"Shore thing, Matthew."

As he walked towards the door, "Ah, Festus, were you by the school house today?"

"Shore was, Matthew. I done took them there books fer Miz Kiity to the school house. That there was a mighty special thing Miz Kitty done fer the kids, fer their learning."

Nodding, "Yeah, Festus. Well, I'll be at Delmonico's with Kitty if you need me."

"Shore thing, Matthew."

Matt once again crossed Front Street, entering the saloon. "Hi, Sam. Kitty in the office?" But quickly, he noticed the look on Sam's face. What is it, Sam?"

"Marshal, Miss Kitty's not here."

"Where is she?"

"Marshal, she still hasn't returned."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Marshal, she hasn't returned." Sam repeated.

Turning quickly, without a word, Matt headed out the doors. As he rushed out, he saw Doc's buggy coming up the street.

"Matt? Matt? Where are you in an all fire rush to?"

"Doc, this morning, did Kitty say anything to you?"

"What do you mean, Matt? What's wrong?"

"She's gone, Doc, and no one knows where."

Shaking his head, "Now what a minute, Matt. Kitty was fine when I saw her. She was headed to the school house."

"Yeah, that's what I heard too but no one has seen or heard from her since."

Just then, as they talked, Louie stumbled up the street. "Mar-shal! Mar-shal! You gotta gotta help her! Miss Kitty…"

"What's wrong, Louie?" Doc asked.

Shaking his head, Matt looked at him. "How much have you had to drink today?"

"No, no, Mar-shal. Those men! They have Miss Kitty! They took her! You gotta help her. They had a gun! They had horses at the sch-ool. They took her, Marshal Dillon. Two men took Miss Kitty."

"Louie, when did this happen?"

"Ohhhh, Mar-shal. I… I…"

"Never mind, Louie. Doc?"

"Who do you think this could be, Matt?"

Saying nothing he just shook his head. "Doc, I need to get Festus and Newly."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaw!

PT.3

Luke Dandridge sat quietly by the grave of his wife, softly talking to her. "Sue Ellen, Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were feelin' that poorly. By the time I figured your fever was that bad, it was just too late and we just couldn't chance takin' you into Dodge. You understand that, don't ya? Honey I'm gonna miss ya real bad. But I promise ya, Sue Ellen, I'll get to learning the right words just as soon as Cal brings that teacher here and I'll make sure I put the right words here for ya. You'll see, Honey."

Luke's thought process was interrupted when he heard horses and Dan's voice yelling. "Luke! They're back. Luke, they're back with the teacher."

As they rode towards the front of the cabin, Kitty looked at Tom who was pulling on her reins. "What's he mean, 'teacher'?"

"Yeah, he means you, Red. The teacher."

Shocked, "What are you talking about? I'm not…"

Quickly, after dismounting, he grabbed her, pulling her down off her horse. "Lady, you sure talk a lot. Come on, Luke wants to see you." He said, pushing her inside.

Kitty was now angrier, pulling away from Tom. "What is going on here? What do you want with me? Who are you?"

"Relax, Teach. Get comfortable. You're gonna be here a while."

Huffing out a breath, "And that. Why do you keep calling me 'teach' or teacher? I'm not a teacher."

Both Tom and Calvin laughed. 'Ah, come on now, Red. We took you from that school. You were with all those kids at the school telling them all to go on inside it was time to start and you had a surprise for them in there. You did, didn't you?"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, now with her hands on her hips and frustrated. 'Well, I was at the school because I had purchased new books for the kids and was there to meet the new teacher. But I'm not their teacher."

Calvin looked at her, perplexed. "But all those kids that were jumping around you hugging on you."

Exhaling again, "I've known most of these kids since they were born. I've lived and worked in Dodge for a long time."

"Oh?" Calvin looked curious.

"I'm Kitty Russell. I own the Long Branch."

"The Long Branch?" He repeated.

Tilting her head, "Yeah, it's a saloon. Besides, why would you want to kidnap the Dodge teacher anyway?"

"Well, Luke wanted you."

"Luke? And who might that be?" She asked.

Just then, Luke Dandridge entered the room. "ME!" He said standing in the doorway, staring at Kitty. His eyes examined every inch of her. "I'm Luke Dandridge."

"Well, Luke Dandridge, do you mind telling me why I've be so rudely kidnapped and dragged here?"

"Well now, Boys, let's make the lady more comfortable."

"I'd rather have some answers." She remarked.

"Well, Ma'am, I'm in need of your services."

"I beg your pardon?" Kitty hoped he didn't mean what it sounded like.

"Boys, we need some privacy please." Luke took a few steps closer.

"Uhhh, now just wait one minute." Kitty backed up.

Tom, Dan and Calvin walked outside. "Now, Ma'am," he pulled out a chair, "please sit and I'll tell you exactly what you need to do."

"What? What is wrong with you? What is going on here?" Kitty demanded.

"Look, Ma'am…"

"My name is Kitty Russell."

"Okay, Miss Russell, I need you to help me."

"Help you how?" Kitty was now confused.

"My men came to your school and brought you here because I need you to teach me." Now he was pacing the room nervously.

"Teach you? Teach you what?" She asked.

"To read and write." He answered.

"What?" She couldn't believe what he wanted.

"Look, Miss Russell, I need to learn to read and write and you need to teach me. That's what teachers do, right?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Well yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I… I… Mister…"

"Oh, just call me Luke. We're going to be here awhile."

"Ah, Luke, I'm not…"

"Look, Miss Kitty. You don't mind I use your name do you?"

Shaking her head, "No."

"Good, well, look Miss Kitty, I'm not a dumb man, I just never had much schooling."

Closing her eyes and rubbing her face with both hands. "Luke, it's just that your men made a big mistake. I'm not a teacher. I own the Long Branch saloon in Dodge. I was just at the school to take some books I brought for the kids and meet the new teacher."

Again pacing the room, not saying anything for several minutes. Then he broke his silence. "OK!"

Kitty was smiling. "So you'll let me ride back to Dodge?"

"Miss Kitty Russell, do you read and write?"

Furrowing her brow at his question, "Well, yes of course."

"Well than, you will stay and you will teach me."

Surprised, "What? Are you crazy? You can't keep me here. Don't you realize I'll be missed in Dodge? There'll be people out looking for me and when he…"

Luke stopped her. "Oh, you think you'll be missed, do you?"

"I know I will."

"And this 'he' you speak of…? I guess I was wrong when I assumed you were a miss. But then again I didn't see a wedding ring."

She was holding back any further information, not wanting to give them any more ammunition. "That's my business."

Now snickering, "You will stay and you will teach me."

"And if I don't?" Kitty blurted out.

Huffing out a breath, and smiling, "I'll just get rid of you. No one will be the wiser. Now, it's your choice.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaw

PT.4

Matt insisted Newly stay and take care of things in Dodge, telling him that if he needed him he would get word to him. He and Festus headed out in the direction Louie had told them he saw the two men, leaving with Kitty, go, behind the school house. Matt was sure Festus would have no problem tracking them. Sam and several other men in town wanted to go along with Matt to help search for Kitty but Matt insisted on just he and Festus searching.

Back at the cabin, when the men started to wake, Kitty was already awake. She had found their provisions and had started a pot of coffee.

Calvin watched her closely, walking up tight behind her, pinning her to the counter with his mouth to her ear. "You sure are a lot of woman, Ma'am and I think me and you could…" Now sniffing up close to her.

Kitty shrugged him off and pushed him away, turning quickly and slapping him. "Get your damn hands off me and don't you ever touch me again."

Grabbing her up close, he snarled. "Not a smart move. I should just…" Now he was nose to nose with Kitty as he raised a hand.

Luke walked in the room at just that moment. "Cal! Let her go! Let her go, now!" Calvin released his hold on Kitty. "Cal, go take a walk and cool off. We'll talk about this later. Go now." Kitty just watched.

After Calvin left, Luke looked at her. "You'll have to forgive Cal. He gets a little touchy."

"Umf! You don't say." Kitty just turned away from him.

'Ahh, come on now, he didn't hurt you. did he?"

"Like you care?" Kitty scoffed

Ignoring her comment, "Kitty, do you cook?"

"Ha!" She just rolled he eyes.

"Well, maybe you can scrape together breakfast for us."

"Oh, sure. Any preferencea?" She asked sarcastically. She just began to throw together whatever she could with what was there.

After they all ate, Luke came and sat down beside Kitty holding the book Calvin had taken from the school. So this here book, you can teach me, using this here book?"

Looking back at him, she studied his face, nodding. 'Yeah. Well, I can try, if you really want to learn. But let me ask you something. Why? Why now? Why is this so important for you to do this, to learn now, that you'd kidnap me or a teacher, to make them teach you? Why's it so important right now?"

Luke waited for a moment, debating. Then… "Sue Ellen!"

Raising her brow, "Sue Ellen?"

"Yeah, Sue Ellen, my wife. The love of my life. I need to learn the words, the right words for her so I can write them for her. I can't leave here till I can write the right words just for Sue Ellen. So you need to teach me."

"I'm not sure I know what you're saying. Do you want to write her a letter?"

Shaking his head, "No. Just a few words. But they have to be right."

"Ok. But if you just tell me I can do it."

"NO! NO! I told her. I promised her I'd do it."

"Okay. Alright."

"Look, Kitty, you don't understand."

"You're right. Maybe I don't exactly."

"Just teach me."

"Alright."

Luke nodded, satisfied. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to Cal and the men then we'll get to it."

Luke walked outside to where Cal ,Tom and Dan were. "Cal? Look, I'm sorry I was a bit harsh with you in there but Kitty's not here for toying with. I need her to teach me so I can write the words for Sue Ellen."

"Luke, you don't tell me what woman I can and can't have. You're not my Pa."

"Look, after I learn, you can do what you want with her but something tells me she's not a free woman."

Laughing, "She won't be, Luke cause she's mine. She'll come around. Sue Ellen had to get used to you in the beginning. Or'd you forget?"

Back in the cabin, as planned, Kitty worked out a method of how to try and teach Luke some basic skills. She thought back to when she had to learn, knowing her lack of schooling as a child. She started with a few simple things like alphabet and word association and some simple phonics. Luckily, when they took her and took books, they took books from the lower grade level kids. This would make it easier for her.

With all the rain down pour, in some ways it was a help. But in another, it was a hindrance. It was making Festus' tracking a bit difficult to sort out with all the mud.

Matt was getting more and more frustrated, because he had no idea what they were looking at. Or who? There were no threats, no notes, no recent trials he had been involved in, that anyone would be upset with him over and use Kitty to get revenge. And if this wasn't what was happening, then what was it?

He certainly didn't think Kitty had any enemies. Who would want to hurt her? He knew he just had to find her. Louie said she was forced to leave at gun point. Saying nothing to Festus, he just thought to himself quietly. "Kitty, Honey, I'll find you. I promise you. I'll find you. Know that. Hold on, Honey."

"Matthew? Matthew, it looks like three horses mighta been a goin' this here way. One of them there horses had him a lame hoof. See this track? It means they might be near heres someplace, don't ya see?"

"Yeah, Festus, they couldn't have gotten too far with that horse." Matt answered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaw!

PT.5

Slowly, Kitty was teaching Luke. Starting small with the alphabet and then small words. In between, she'd cook for them and when she had to, she'd fend off Calvin.

Luke took a break. He would take regular breaks to spend time out by Sue Ellen's grave. He'd sit there talking to her, telling her all his plans. Kitty wasn't sure where he would disappear to but she was glad for the time alone. She would sit thinking of ways she could try and get out of there if the way would present itself.

She realized there was no way, now that she could identify them, that they would ever let her go. She prayed someone, Matt or Festus, would be out looking for her and find her soon, real soon. "Oh, Cowboy, pleaseeeee…." Her train of thought was interrupted when the door opened and standing there was Calvin.

"Hey there, Red. Looks like it's just me and you.

Furrowing her brow, "Well, don't you go getting any ideas because there ain't gonna be any you and me."

Taking three large steps, crossing the room and grabbing her by both shoulders. "I'm sure lookin' to change that."

Shrugging him off, "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She yelled, pushing back away from him.

"Oh now, Red, you shouldn't have done that." He growled, trying to grab at her again.

Quickly, she reached up slapping his face. Cal, shocked, quickly returned a backhand across her jaw, knocking her to the floor. "I guess you don't learn to quick, do ya?"

Kitty laid on the floor holding her jaw as he stood over her, staring with anger in his eyes. As he reached for her again, the door opened.

"CAL! Enough!" Luke was standing in the doorway. "Now I told you…" grabbing him by the arm, "get out of here!"

As Calvin left, Luke offered Kitty a hand up. She just ignored him and got up on her own.

Touching her jaw, Luke asked. "Are you alright?"

Staring back at him, "I'll live." Turning her back to him.

"Look, I told you, I'll teach you what you want to know but you do realize there will be someone looking for me, probably looking for you all as well."

Nodding, "You're pretty sure about that, huh. You said that before, you thought someone would be looking for you."

"That's right, they will! And when they find this place, it won't be…" She now noticed he was smiling at her. "That amuses you does it?"

"This person, you seem to think pretty highly of him."

Nodding, "I do."

"Special to you, is he?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hahaha. I guess that answers my question. Cal won't be happy about that."

Frowning back. "WHAT?"

"Oh, it's just that Calvin has his own designs for you."

Tightening her face, "Over my dead body. When Matt..." Quickly, she caught herself and just stopped talking, not wanting to give him too much information.

Tom and Dan were riding around the area watching to make sure no one was on their trail, when they came along Festus on the road.

"Hey there, Fellas." Festus said. "You all from these here parts, are ya?"

"Who be doin' the askin'?" Dan spoke up.

"Oh well, I'm Festus Haggen, United States Deputy Marshal from Dodge City. I'm a out here lookin' fer a friend. Mebbe you fellers seed her."

"This friend is a woman?" Dan asked.

Tilting his head, 'Oh yeah, sir'ee, Miz Kitty is the pertiest darn redheaded she-male woman you ever laid yer eyeballs on."

Tom and Dan looked back and forth at one another. "Well, Deputy, if we'd a seen us a woman that pretty, we'd sure remember. Sorry, can't help ya but hope ya find your friend." They both quickly turned and rode away.

Festus watched as they rode off. Something didn't seem right the way they were acting or that they were out there that time at night when nothing was around. He slowly watched to see what way they headed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaw!

PT.6

Luke was picking up on the lessons very good. Kitty even surprised herself at how well she did at teaching. Watching him intently, she finally asked. "Luke? Something troubles me."

"What's that, Kitty?"

"Well, it seems whenever you talk about Sue Ellen, I hear a deep amount of love and concern in your voice."

Smiling back at her, "Yes, she was the only woman I ever truly loved or probably ever will. And that troubles you. Kitty?"

Shaking her head, "Oh no, what troubles me is that well…" Now she had his undivided attention.

"Go on. You haven't held you tongue this far."

The two chuckled. 'Well, I was just wondering why you would subject her to such… Well, all of this. A life on the run. She sounded to me, from what you have said, to be a gentle delicate woman that you'd want to protect. A woman like that would want a home, a family."

Nodding. "Yes, Kitty, I wanted nothing more than to give her all those things."

"Well then, why? Now you'll never be able to give her those things. You've killed men, stolen…"

Suddenly, his anger built. "I KNOW WHAT I DID! But you don't understand." Now grabbing her hand, "Come with me." He urged, pulling her out the door and around the side of the house. "Maybe now you'll get it." Stopping in front of the freshly dug grave, "Here. You see?"

Furrowing her brow. "Luke, what is this? Who is buried here?"

"My wife, Kitty. Sue Ellen Cole Dandridge, the love of my life."

Kitty stood shocked and speechless, with her hand to her mouth, and the other on her stomach. "Oh my, Luke. I… I…" shaking her head, "When did she…"

For a moment he was quiet then he mumbled. "The night before you were brought here."

"I don't understand." She said softly. "You wanted to write…"

Now raising his voice, "YES! I NEED TO WRITE THE RIGHT WORDS! On here." He was now showing her a carved piece of wood he had propped against the wall.

Lowering her eyes, "Oh, ok. I understand."

"Not everything, you don't."

Tilting her head, "Not everything?" She repeated.

"NO! When you said I killed men."

"Uh huh?" She now watched him closely.

"Those men needed killing. They came to our home. She was home alone, it was raining and cold. She opened our home to them, warmed them and fed them and in return they treated her to something no woman should ever experience. They abused her awful. I came home and found her broken body."

Suddenly, Kitty felt sick. Memories came flooding back of her own experience. Something she never wanted to ever remember. "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry. Did you go to the law?"

"Ha! The law." He scoffed.

"Those men would have been arrested and tried and convicted and punished."

"Oh, you don't understand."

Nodding, "Oh, I do, better then you know." Kitty just fell silent.

The two slowly walked back to the cabin. Once inside, Luke turned to her. "So, Kitty, yes, I may be a robber but I don't feel like I'm a murderer. Those men got what was coming to them. This man in Dodge, what would he do if someone were to have ever hurt you, like these men hurt my Sue Ellen?"

Kitty stared up at Luke, trying to hold back the pools of tears at the memories. "Luke, I know how you feel but not everyone is going to see it the same way."

As they sat there, Tom and Dan .burst through the door. "Luke! Luke, think we may have trouble."

"What? Why?"

"We were out riding around watching the area."

"And?" Luke questioned.

"Well, we came across this whiskered fella, said he was a United States Deputy from Dodge." Kitty's eyes widened.

Luke looked to Kitty. "You know this man?"

Before she could answer, Dan yelled out. "Sure she does. He's lookin' for her. He said he was looking for a red headed woman, his friend."

"Well," Luke said. "Who is he?"

"Deputy Festus Haggen."

Now looking at Tom and Dan. "Was he alone?"

"Well, yeah, looked like it."

Kitty just smirked. "I wouldn't count on it. I'm sure there's a whole posse and if Festus is leading them… Well, he's a good tracker. You won't be able to hide for long. I told you I'd be missed and someone would be coming to find me."

"Luke? If that deputy is from Dodge and she's from Dodge… Dodge has a marshal."

Now with a big smiling smirk, Kitty said. "YES WE DO! And he won't stop till he finds me and all of you."

Just then Calvin was standing in the doorway. "So, Red, you think this Marshal is coming here to save you?"

"No, I don't think he is. I know he is and he will and Matt won't stop till he does."

Luke stopped at the mention of Matt's name yet again. "Ummm, Kitty that's the second time you've mentioned the name Matt. So am I right in assuming you are a lawman's woman?"

She just stared right through him.

"And this lawman would this be Matt Dillon?"

Still she said nothing.

"I hear he casts a tall shadow."

"Is that a fact?"

Cal grabbed Luke by the arm. "Great. She's a lawman's woman. HAHAHA, that makes this all the better." Then he grabbed Kitty by the chin. "Not for long, Darlin'." She just pulled her face free.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"A" is for Apple , "O" is for Outlaw!

PT.7

The cabin was quiet. Kitty found Luke out by the grave. "Luke? Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt but I was thinking if you know what you want to write, maybe we could practice it on paper first and…"

He smiled slightly then nodded. "You still want to help me?"

Thinking about it for a moment, she shrugged. "I didn't think I had a choice but since I'm stuck here and waiting…"

Throwing his head back laughing. "So you still think Dillon is coming to rescue you, huh?"

Tilting her head smirking and tossing her hands up.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you to have your delusions."

"Shall we practice writing for Sue Ellen?"

Luke looked down at the grave, blowing a kiss and whispered, "Forever in my heart my New Orleans lady."

Kitty smiled then, began to speak saying ,

" _Pour tou jours dars mon coeur Ma Nouvelle Orleans Lady!"_

Surprised, Luke turned and looked at Kitty as she smiled back at him. "Kitty? You speak French?"

"Yes, some. I was born and raised in New Orleans for some of my life."

"What you just said there, Sue Ellen used to say that first part to me. She went to boarding school in New Orleans."

"Oh , you mean, ' _Pour toujoursdars mon Coeur'_ 'Forever in my heart'."

"Yes, yes. Sue Ellen would say that to me all the time. Teach me. Teach me to write it for her, will you please?"

Out in the barn, Cal was angry. He was tired of taking orders from Luke. He was feeling as though Luke was losing focusof what they planned and then when he made the decision to bring Sue Ellen, a woman, Tom and Dan's sister. What was he thinking? "And then he's going to tell me, Red, this Kitty woman isn't here for me to play with. HA! I'll show him. From here on out, I'm making some rules and rule number #1 is teacher lady Red is mine."

Calvin stormed out of the barn headed towards the cabin.

Festus followed the tracks Tom and Dan left, reconnecting with Matt. "Matthew? I was right. One of them there fellers horse has a lame hoof. It shows in the tracks. Matthew, over yonder a spell is abandoned cabin, but I see'd smoke in the chimney. Somebody's down there. Matthew, mebbe Ruth can take me closer and I can look see. Mebbe I kin git me a closer to see if Miz Kitty is…"

"Festus, wait. Festus, we don't know how many men we're dealing with. You saw two in the woods, but there could be more."

"Ah, fiddle, Matthew. Miz Kitty is down there with them there Yahoo's and we jest gotta git her out of there for anything…"

Nodding, "I know, Festus, I know." Matt realized how upset Festus was, knowing Kitty was in any kind of danger. He always had a special place in his heart for her.

"Matthew, I'm a going down there fer any them hurt one hair on Miz Kitty's head and they better hope she be ok cause I'll be on um like ugly on a ape."

"Festus, I'll head down towards the back side." Matt told him.

"Ok, shore thing, Matthew."

They slowly moved down the side of the hill towards the cabin hoping they'd not make any wrong moves especially not knowing where Kitty was inside or how many they were dealing with.

Kitty and Luke sat at the table. He was practicing writing the letters to the saying. When the door to the cabin flew open, Calvin burst in.

"Okay, now, Luke, from here on out I'm making some rules. Number one, if she has this Dillon coming after her, she will be our shield but if…"

"Here, Cal! You're crazy."

"You 've gone soft, big brother so I'm making the rules now and as for you, Red…" grabbing her by the arm, pulling her to her feet, "we're gonna get better acquainted."

Pulling back to try and free herself, "I told you to keep your hands off of me and I meant it." Kitty was now hitting at him to get him to let go of her. But Cal was pulling her towards the front door."

"Calvin, listen to me." Luke was now yelling.

"Nah, I'm done listening to you. I'm getting out of here. You can stay here with your dead wife. Do what you want but I'm not waiting for the law to catch up to us. I'm taking her and leaving." He was now trying to push Kitty towards a horse.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kitty spotted Ruth. She felt a big relief. She knew Matt had to be around somewhere as well.

Tom and Dan watched as the two brothers argued. They didn't want to get between them. They never liked getting in the middle of their disagreements. But they could understand Luke's feelings towards their sister and wanting to give her a proper burial before they went on their way.

"Alright, hold it right there. Don'tcha be twitch'n a hair. This here gun is a pointin right at'cher noggins and if'n you move one Iota, I jest might blow yer brains out."

Lookin around. "Miz Kitty? You be alright, are ya?"

Nodding, "Yeah, Festus, I'm alright."

Tom and Dan had dropped their gunbelts on the ground. Matt was circling around from the back of the cabin. He could hear the voices.

"Matthew, I got these Yahoo's. They be up here." Festus yelled as Matt walked around.

Cal quickly tried to grab Kitty and pull her in front of him, putting his gun to her neck "OK, whiskers. Drop it or Red here gets it. Planned on taking her with me. Hahaha. Red, you're sure a lot of woman." He grinned, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Kitty cringed.

He then smiled. "But I'll kill her if I have to before I let you take me.

Luke tried pulling Kitty from Cal. "Come on, Cal, let her go." Luke pulled a gun aiming it at Cal, now with Kitty standing there.

Matt rounded the corner, and pulled his gun, firing. Cal and Luke both fired.

Festus yelled out, "MIZ KITTY!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaw!

PT.8

"MIZ KITTY!" Festus yelled after several shots were fired. Then he rushed over, kneeling down and scooping her up in his arms. "AWWWWWW, Miz Kitty, I got'cha. Yer gonna be alright. I shore promise ya."

Quickly, Matt rushed up beside Festus. "Festus, how bad is it?" Both were hovering over her and Festus was ripping back the material of her sleeve.

"She was hit in the shoulder, Matthew."

Slowly, Kitty started to come to. 'Ah, Ma…tt?"

"Kitty, I'm right here. I'm right here."

"Ah, it burns." She groaned.

"Miz Kitty, yer gonna be alright. Matthew, it looks like it went right on out."

"Festus, let's get her inside. "Shore thing, Matthew."

Just then Luke started stirring and called out. "Kit-ty? Kit-ty?"

Matt turned to Luke, checking on him. He had been shot in the stomach. Cal was already dead. "Dandridge?"

Shaking his head in anger. "Marshal, I need to talk to her. Please? Not much… time… Ki-tty…"

When Kitty heard him, she began trying to pull herself up. "Festus, help me up and over there."

"Aw, but Miz Kitty…"

"Festus, please?"

Knowing Matt wouldn't be happy about it, he was still more worried about not doing what she wanted. Slowly, he bagan helping her move closer to Luke.

As she knelt down beside Luke, she furrowed her brow. "Luke?"

"Kit-ty, it… looks like… I need you to… do me one… more favor. Looks like… I'm not going to… get to… write my fan-cy words. Will you… write… them for me? For… Sue Ellen? One New Orleans lady to another?" Slowly, he reached up touching her cheek, ever so gently.

Nodding , "Sure I will, Luke. Just like you wanted."

"You are one fine, Lady and whoever he is…" Now winking at her, "he's crazy if he doesn't keep you. " _pour toujours dars mon coeur"_ Then, he looked slightly towards Matt before taking his final breath.

Matt and Festus carried Kitty inside the cabin, figuring they could bandage her up enough till they could get her back to Doc in Dodge. Kitty sat quietly. Matt was tormenting himself, not knowing just who's bullet it was that shot Kitty. He knew it wasn't Luke, so it had to be him or Cal. He couldn't stand the thought that it would be his bullet that hit her. And if she knew that what would she think? And would she forgive him?

"Kitty, we'll get you out of here and back to Dodge as soon as we can. Ok?"

"Matt, you have to bury him."

"Oh, yeah, Kitty, we're gonna do that."

"No, I mean around the side of the cabin there's a fresh grave. Bury him next to it."

"Huh? Kitty, what are you talking about? And what was he talking to you about?"

Waving her hands up, "The grave out there is his wife. She died a few days ago."

"Kitty what am I missing here?"

"Cowboy, it's gonna take a lot of telling and I'm just too tired right now. Festus can you help me here please?"

Matt just turned away not sure what was bothering her.

Kitty had Festus help her carve the letters in wood while Tom and Dan helped Matt bury Luke and Cal.

Kitty managed to teach Festus to carve the letters, to write out Cal's name for his grave then for Sue Ellen and Luke she wrote:

Luke and Sue Ellen Cole Dandridge…"Pour toujours dars mon coeur" R.I.P

After they were all packed up, Matt had looked around but found no wagon or buggy. "Kitty, how you feeling"?

"Oh, I'm ok, Matt."

"Kit, I couldn't find a buggy or…"

Shaking her head, "No matter. Let's just go home, Cowboy. This horse is fine."

He noticed she was still distracted. "Kit, Honey, did something happen you want to tell me about?"

With a slight turn of the corners of her mouth, "We'll talk about it later."

Most of the ride back to Dodge was in silence. "Matt?" Kitty started to ask. "What will happen to those two?" She nodded towards the two remaining outlaws.

Looking puzzled at her, "Well, Kitty, they'll stand trial for robbery and idnapping and the shooting of those two men."

"Matt, about that…"

"What, Kit?"

"About the shooting. Matt, what if there were special circumstances?"

Shaking his head, "KITTY? What are you talking about?"

"No, now wait a minute, Matt. Think about it for a minute. Maybe Luke had a good reason for why he and the boys shot those men."

Now slowing down the horses and looking her in the eyes, blue to blue. "Kitty, is there something you want to talk about? Something you know?"

"Well, let's just say in the last couple of days I've learned something about Luke Dandridge. I guess I learned a side of him that most people never see, or seen." Now tilting her head and hesitating. "Probably never will."

"Kitty? Will you just say what you want to say?"

"Matt, he was just reacting the same as you did."

"AS I DID?" He repeated.

"Yes, Matt, to Jude Bonner." She now stared at him with a raised brow. "Well, a similar situation. The reason might have been different but all in all…" she now looked at him with that look of pain in her eyes. "And those two there, she was their sister.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaw!

PT.9

Hearing Kitty recollect the memory of Bonner and seeing the pain in her eyes hit Matt like a kick in the gut. "Ah, Kit Honey, I'm sorry you had to be reminded."

"Oh no, Matt. Yeah, maybe Luke telling me about what happened to Sue Ellen brought back a few memories but it doesn't take anyone telling me stories for me to know what I've…" Quickly, she stopped herself, shaking her head. "Cowboy, I'm sorry. I just meant… It wasn't Luke's fault. He didn't know, still doesn't. He was just trying to make me understand. Cowboy, he really loved her. I don't know who or what Luke Dandridge is or was but in these last few days I got to know a man that was a man that loved his wife and would do most anything for her. She meant the world to him. So much so that he wanted me to… well, he wanted to get a teacher to teach him how to read and write. He wanted to write her something special just for her when he lost her. Matt his heart was broke."

Now looking confused, "I have one question. If he wanted a teacher, how did you end up out there with them?" He was now chuckling and she was now slapping his arm.

"Oh, alright you. I Believe I've taught you quite a bit over the years."

"Ah, is that a fact?"

"You bet it is, Marshal. And you could stand to learn a lot more." She was now smirking at him.

As they rode into Dodge, Doc quickly saw that Kitty's arm was wrapped. "Hey now! What's going on here? Let's get you up to my office."

"Oh, Doc, I'm fine it's just a scratch."

Scrubbing his mustache, "Got a degree now, do ya?"

Matt and Doc guided her up the stairs sat her on the table. As she took off her blouse, Matt started to leave. "Where you going?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I just figured…" Kitty bit her lip. "Oh, go on. I'll see you later."

Rolling his eyes, "I'll be back after I take care of the Cole brothers."

"Kitty, what happened here?" Doc asked as he examiner her shoulder.

"Oh, Doc. There were some shots fired and I guess I got in the way."

"Oh, that all?"

"Doc, Matt's worried."

"Worried, huh?"

"Yeah, he thinks he may have done this. See, three shots were fired at the same time. One was behind me so we know it wasn't that one. So it was between Cal Dandridge and Matt."

"And?"

"And nothing." She said. "Look, Doc, whatever happened out there, it happened."

"Honey, are you alright besides your shoulder?"

Smiling, "Oh sure, Curly. I'm fine. A hot bath and my comfortable bed and I'll be fine."

"Ok, young lady. Let's just clean this up a bit more and then I prescribe rest."

Kissing his cheek, "Thanks, Curly."

As she was about to leave, Matt entered. "Ah, you're back."

"Doc, how's our patient?"

"Ha! Our patient?"

"Well, I think I did a pretty good job out there with no real provisions."

Smiling, she watched the two men bicker. "Look, how bout' I buy the two of you a drink and you can settle this?"

The three walked arm in arm to the Long Branch. As they entered, Sam was happy to see his boss and friend return. "Ah, Miss Kitty! Welcome home. It's so good to have you home!"

"Sam, it's good to be home. Sam, round of drinks for everyone, please."

"Now, Kitty..."

"Yeah?" She said looking at Doc.

"What exactly happened?"

Matt started to smile. Slapping his arm, she gave him an arched brow. "Ok you."

"Well, Doc, Dodge has a new school marm."

"Enough out of you, Marshal."

"What?" Doc chuckled.

"Oh, if you're gonna start too, I just won't tell you."

Rubbing his upper lip, "Nah. No, go on, tell."

"Oh, alright, well you know I brought the new books for the kids for the school house and the new teacher, right?"

"Yeah." Doc nodded.

"And I left here and went over to meet the new teacher? Well, I was outside the school talking with the kids. They were so excited, Doc, jumping all around."

"Ok, ok, alright, alright."

"Well, after they all went inside, I started to go in as well when I was approached by two men who insisted I go with them. When I questioned why, I realized they had a gun and weren't up for questions. Anyway, when we got where they took me, their boss, it turns out…"

Matt added in, "Luke Dandridge"

"… sent them to Dodge to find a teacher."

Doc burst out laughing. "A teacher?"

Tightening her jaw, "Oh, alright, enough."

"Aw, Kitty honey, I'm sorry. Go on."

"Well, it turns out Luke wanted to learn how to read and write. See, his wife died and he wanted to write something special for her grave."

Doc now saw the look on Kitty's face. He now knew it wasn't funny to her. "Well, Honey. What happened?"

"Well, I taught him. I can read and write, ya know. And I am capable of teaching some people a few things around here." Now staring at Matt!

"Well honey, I have to see a few sick patients. You get some rest. That's an order!"

Nodding in agreement, "See ya later, Curly."

Leaning in close, "Well, Miss Russell, I have a question. If I'm allowed to ask?"

"What?"

"You and Dandridge, what was all that fancy talk?"

Shifting her eyes and smirking at him. "UMMMMM…. Do I detect a note of jealousy, Marshal?"

Scrunching his face.

"Oh you mean when I said, _Pour toujoursdarsmoncoeur?"_

"Yeah, that."

Smiling a huge smile, "Cowboy, that wasn't meant for me. If you remember, it is what he wanted me to put on the grave for Sue Ellen, his wife."

"And what he said about someone being crazy about keeping you? Those fancy words?"

Now laughing, "Oh, Cowboy, those fancy words are french for "Forever in My Heart." Now leaning in close to him, "Just what you will always be."

"So, you keep saying I have a lot to learn."

"Uh huh." Now looking at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, do you think if I bring the teacher an apple, she'll teach me, say, ah, privately?"

In a deep, full barrel, sultry laugh. "Make that a bottle of Nepolian and you've got a date, Marshal."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"A" is for Apple, "O" is for Outlaw

PT.10

Conclusion

Over the next few weeks, the trial was set. Tom and Dan Cole were charged with robbery and Kitty's kidnapping . Kitty testified to what Luke had told her about the two men and what they had done to Sue Ellen and the story was backed up by Tom and Dan's version. So those charges were dropped.

They were sentenced to Five years for the kidnapping and ten for the multiple robberies with a possibility of early release. As they left the court, both Cole brothers approached Kitty.

"Excuse us, Miss Russell? Ma'am, we just wanted to thank you for what you said in there. You know on behalf of our sister? We know you didn't know her or nothing but it was real kind of ya." Then Tom lowered his eyes. "And, Ma'am.. I'm real sorry for doing what I did. Ya know, taking ya from that there school. But we was never gonna hurt ya. Luke just wanted ta learn how ta read and write for…"

"Et, I know, I know." Kitty said, stopping him. "I understand."

"Well, Ma'am, we're sorry is all."

Later that night, Matt arranged to have Newly and Festus take care of his rounds. He wanted to surprise Kitty with a special quiet evening, uninterrupted.

With Sam's help, he got together all her favorite deserts and her favorite brandy. He lit a fire in the fireplace; the rest of the room was lit in soft candle light.

Kitty was busy at work when Matt showed up. "Sam? Where's she at?"

Motioning to the office, he just nodded. "Go on, Marshal, I got everything here covered."

Matt walked back and tapped on the door. "It's open, Sam." Kitty called.

As he opened the door, "What is it, Sam?" When there was no answer, she turned, surprised. "Cowboy? What are you doing here? I… I… thought you…"

"Et et. Don't say anything." He now took the papers from her hands.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

"Shhhhh. Follow me."

"Matt Dillon, what is wrong with you?"

Shaking his head back and forth. "Follow me, Ma'am." He answered leading her up the back stairs.

Entering her private rooms, she was now surprised to see the set-up. "Oh my! Matt? When did you…"

A man has to have some secrets, don't he?"

Smiling, "Ok. What is all this for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well, no, but…" Now tilting her head with a smirk.

"This man's been doing a lot of thinking and learning from the teacher lately."

Chuckling, "Oh, Cowboy, come on now."

"Nope, I've really been thinking, Kit." Now scooping her up in his arms, "Kitty Russell, yes this badge on my chest, it's my job and I've devoted my life to it."

"Oh? Do I hear a 'But' coming?"

"Yes, Ma'am. But you Kitty are my strength, my love, my life. If I didn't have that, this job wouldn't be worth doing. You're always there for me, behind me, to pick me up no matter what. Kit, you are a part of me. You are my light home. Ahhhh, here. I'll show you an old dog can learn new things. Kit, I want us to be together forever. Let me see if I remember this right."

" _Kathleen Russell, Nouse'paronsJamais…E'pouse –moi…"_

Kitty's eyes pooled with tears. "Oh, Cowboy!" Cupping his face with both of her tiny hands she began gently kissing him.

"Well, Ma'am, how'd I do? Does this kiss mean we'?"

"We'. You bet it does, Cowboy." Throwing her arms around him, she knocked him back off his feet, onto the big brass bed.

The two spent the rest of the night entwined in one another. Teacher and student, lover to lover and they're own intimate lessons of life. Together forever. Eternal love.

FINI

A/N Nouse'paronsJamais ….Let Us Never Separate

E'pouse-Moi'…Marry Me

Again, thank you to all the Readers and Reviewers…


End file.
